Popular content repository and voting sites such as public photograph, journal, and video sites typically contain a vast amount of content. For an individual user, locating content of interest can be difficult for a variety of reasons. One reason is that the repositories can contain a lot duplicate, spam, or otherwise irrelevant content. Another reason is that mechanisms by which users indicate their interest in content are cumbersome and slow to respond to user input. For example, for reasons such as controlling profanity and off topic information, such sites typically require a waiting period before comments about content appear on the site. Additionally, even if the site does not enforce a waiting period, user preferences for content typically require multiple clicks, page refreshes, etc. Finally, while content may be interesting to one group of participants, a particular user may have different interests. For example, a book popular with teenagers may be uninteresting to an adult.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a better way to locate and interact with content.